


Pidge is a badass

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Some alphas try to bother Pidge, they are gonna regret that.





	Pidge is a badass

Katie shrung her nose in disgust, just barely containing the urge to cover it up. The smell of alphas was disgusting. Her shortcut had turned in to a bit of a pain in the neck.

“What are you during here little omega?” One of them gravelt, a big guy with a scar across the eye.

“Looking for a big alpha to fill you up?” Another grinded. His hand made a way to disciptive gesture. She began to sneak a hand down her leg, feeling a lot safer the second she got a firm hold of the taser.

“Back of knotheads.” She bit out, voice cold as ice.

“Or you are gonna do what?” the third alfa teased, he had something tattooed at the neck, but his jacket covered most of it. “Everbody knows omegas are just needy little slots.” 

“Careful or I'm gonna cut that knot of you, then where would you be?” Katie knew it wasn't smart to rile them up, the situation was dangerous enough as is. But she wasn't all that afraid of the three idiots before her, this wouldn't be the first time and alpha found themselves on the wrong end of her taser. Besides she had a knife hidden in her boot and Keith had made sure, she knew how to use it. She also very much doubted these morons were better fighters than her hot-headed friend.

Scar guy gravet again and took a threatening step forward, Katie fought the instinctive urge to back away. No way, she was gonna let him intimidate her.

“Leave me alone, before I hurt more than just your pride.” Katie took a firmer hold of her special build weapon, courtesy of herself. Her finger ghosted over the realise button. Deciding that these dimevits really deserved a lesson in behavior, her free hand taped a familiar code on her phone.

“Omegas should know their place!” Nearly shouted the third one. Katie just rolled her eyes at him, hallo it was 2018, not the middelages.

“This is your last warning, back away or it's gonna hurt.” Katie locked eyes with each of them.

“Insulent hore.” Tattoo guy shouted at her and made a jump for her wrist. Katie dodged him easily enough. Fingers on the trigger, she shot the taser at him. Enjoying how his aggression melted away under the electricity, leaving nothing but a stunned idiot to lean against the wall.

“We can stop right here.” A push of a button had the weapon ready to fire again. Of course she wasn't gonna let them off easy, plans for the opposite already in motion, but they didn't know that.

“How dare you-” Katie didn't let him finish, and anyway doubted he had anything intelligent to say. Her taser hid him in the stomach and quickly had him cave in on himself and falling to the ground. Scar guys good eye screamed bloody murder. She reald the taser head in again. Same time a buzz from her phone let her know, the work had been done, no need to stick around any longer.

“You will suffer for this.” He promised. Katie really didn't care. He was just another knothead, that thought gender matted more than anything else. She would enjoy making his life as difficult as possible later.

He charged, closing in on her fast. Katie duck and rolled out the way. Coming up on one knee, she fired the weapon and felt a smile tug at her lips. When she hit his precious knot, drawing out screams loud enough for the whole city to hear. He past out quickly. Leaving her to walk the rest of the way to the cafe in pease.

\--II--

The familiar smells engulfed her, the second she sat foot in Voltron. Some of her friends already assembled in the cozy cafe. Their scents mingling together with that of fresh coffee and baked goods. It smelt like home, and she immediately relaxed.

“Hey Pidge.” Laned waved at her, before he frowned, nose twithing. “What is-”

“Are you okay?” Keith interrupted him, looking her over for any injury. Of course the other omega would recognize the smell of hostile alphas before any other in the room. Having been on the receiving end of it plenty on his own.

"I'm fine.” Katie made a b-line for the couch in the corner. At the same time growls came from Lance and Hunk. Good thing Allura had a meating in town and Shiro and Adam was on their little mini vacation. Two overprotective alphas was more than enough, not to mention...

“Where are they?” Keith snarled. He looked about one second away from murder. And Lance and Hunk would probably help him hide the bodies.

“Taken care of.” Katie dug her laptop out of the shoulder bag. “Coran can I get a coffee?”

“Coming right up.” Coran twisted his mustache, but didn't bother her about her run in. She was grateful for that.

“Pidge.” Keith's tone had gone from angry to worried. She gave her best friend a pointed stare.

“I'm good, didn't even have to use the knife.” Keith visible relaxed at that, or maybe it was because Lance put a hand on the small of his back. Hunk woulden't stop twisting his hands anxiously. And Katie soon got enough of seeing him like that.

“Hey Hunk, why don't you call Shay, make sure she got home alright.” Hunk lightens up at the mere mention of his girlfriend.

“Yea good idea.” He disappears into the back room. Katie finds her phone and starts the data transfer. Keith and Lance drops down in the cussions beside her. Their worried scents finally disappearing.

“What are you doing?” Lance asks. Arm resting on the back of the couch. Fingers playing with Keith's hair. Something neither of them seems to be aware of. Katie suppresses a groan. If those two morons isn't gonna get over them selfs and admit to there feelings soon, she is gonna lock them in a room together until they do. This is just painful to watch.

“I'm hacking those knotheads acounts, gonna make their lives a living hell.” Katie sends her friends a devious smile, and get two in return. Those idiots won't know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making it into a longer story, but I don't know jet.


End file.
